Wine Cooling Heartache
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: She called about wine coolers. He was the one to bring them. Puck/Quinn! One shot! Please Review!


Wine Cooling Heartache

**Authors Note: **Well a short one shot. This came from me not wanting to study Spanish. Hope you enjoy and please Review! It will make my day.

Pairing: Quinn/Puck...who else?

Rating: T

Summary: She called about wine coolers. He brought the wine coolers. Quinn/Puck! Please Review!

~*~*~*~

It wasn't late, but by no means was it early.

It was around 8:01 p.m. when he got the call.

"Fabray?" He questioned as he heard silence ring the other end of the line.

"Puckerman."

He smirked to himself. It wasn't everyday you were graced with Quinn Fabray's voice on the other end of your line. Or for the fact, you had never been graced with her voice on the other end of the line.

"I need a favor." She swallowed, which he could clearly hear.

She was nervous, just by four simple words he could tell.

"And what's that?" He leaned back onto his couch and waited for her "favor" to be asked.

"I figured since you probably sell drugs for a living, the least you could do for me is get me some wine coolers."

He took the phone away from his ear for a minute and gave the phone a scrunched up look.

"Wine coolers? For what? Are you having a party I wasn't invited to?" He said mockingly hurt.

She rolled her eyes over the phone. She knew she shouldn't have even bothered.

"Can you or can you not?" She was on her last nerve with him.

He thought for a minute. He could either sit here and do nothing or go and maybe be lucky enough to spend some time with Quinn Fabray.

"I'll be over soon."

~*~*~*~

It was around 9:00 p.m. when he finally reached her house. Even though Lima was a small Ohio town that didn't mean all the high school students who attended McKinley High were all from the same part of town. He was out of place and even he knew it.

He rang the doorbell and was greeted with a glare.

"What took you so long?" She asked grabbing one six pack of wine coolers from him.

He brought the other inside as he answered, "Bad day or something?"

She went to the kitchen to open her first one. "No, just weigh ins."

She looked to him and he signaled for her to open him one.

"You can't be serious?" She took a swig.

He gave her a glare of his own. "I bought them so technically they are mine, which means technically your stealing." He smirked at her.

She threw him one.

She sat on her couch and she guessed he took the notion he could stay. In reality it did feel nice to have company.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Bible Study." She answered curtly.

He went on. "And Finn?"

She was getting annoyed. "What is this twenty questions?"

He put his hands up in defense and took another drink.

Silence.

"With man hands."

He looked at her confused.

"Rachel Berry."

Hr nodded. "Glee Club has led him astray. I agree."

~*~*~*~

Around 11:00 p.m. he was kissing her.

She straddled his lap and kissed right behind his ear. He let out a soft moan and kissed the side of her neck.

The two six packs of wine coolers had been successfully finished off. Even though he could handle six he was pretty sure she was a lightweight. He wasn't even sure how the kissing had begun. All he knew was that he wasn't complaining.

"You want to go to my room." She purred gently in his ear.

He smirked at her and she was giving him her own smirked. He took the chance and lifted her where she was securely around his waist. He kissed her hungrily and she kissed with the same amount of force.

"It's to the right." She said in-between kisses.

He found her room and made sure the door was shut just incase her crazy Jesus freaks of parents came barging into the room.

She knew what he was thinking and quickly stated, "they will be gone at least four more hours."

This surprised him.

He sat her down on the bed gently, and came to hover her. She pulled him down to where he was closer to her body. She just couldn't get enough of him.

He didn't know exactly what he was doing. He knew Finn had told him he had never gotten past second base with her, but somehow he knew this was going farther than third.

It might have been the wine coolers, or it might have been because he was actually there for her, she wasn't sure, but she was sure she needed him.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked him finally stopping to catch her breath.

He was taken back, but went to grab his wallet.

"All out."

A weird feeling came over. She would never admit to what it was though.

He dared to ask. "Are you on the pill?"

She lied. "Yes."

He smiled and they started kissing once more.

~*~*~*~

At around 1:02 a.m. he realized sleep wasn't coming.

He hadn't even gone to sleep, but he knew she was far beyond sleep. He raised his head and instantly knew in the morning when she woke up she would regret all of this. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind.

It stayed though.

He gently rose from the bed. He looked back to make sure she hadn't woken up. She hadn't. He went to gather his clothes. He couldn't stay, that just wasn't him.

He felt bad, but he didn't want to be her mistake in the morning. He went to her though and left a soft kiss on her temple.

He then walked downstairs, cleaned the living room, and was out the door.

~*~*~*~

At around 7:05 a.m. she woke up. She turned to her side to find him not there.

She silently cried. Not because it was a mistake, but because she wanted him to be there.

**A/N: **Please Review! :)


End file.
